Sighting
by ravenandbb4ever
Summary: It has been five years since the Titans broke up. No one knows what happened to Raven, in till a certain green boy sees her at Brown where she is on her second PhD. Will they find love? Will she tell him what has been going on? Will there be a whole Titans reunion? Read to find out. On hiatus in till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Titans**

**This has nothing to do with my other stories.**

_Age's:_

_Beast Boy...24_

_Raven...23_

_Cyborg...26_

_Starfire...25_

_Robin/Nightwing...25_

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

It has been 5 year's since the Titans broke up. I am now 24 years old. I still keep in touch with Cyborg and Nightwing (Robin changed his name and costume) but I have lost touch with Raven and Starfire. I think that Starfire went back to Tamaran to become the full time ruler, breaking Robin's heart in the process. No one knew what had happened to Raven. I missed the whole group so much. I have left the super hero business shortly after the Titans broke up.

I am now an actor in animal movies so that I can pay the bills and save up for college. My parents left me money when they died but I was a bit stupid with the money without the leadership of Raven and Robin. The money was spent on parties, apartments, mopeds, and tofu fights...don't ask. I got smart when I ran out of money and went to Cyborg, now Victor Stone of Stone's Repair Shop, who let me stay with him in till I got a job. The problem was I am not the smartest person and I never even went to high school so no one would hire me for a job that I could actually use to pay my bills. I couldn't go back to the super hero business, I promised myself I wouldn't after the incident. Victor suggested I act as animals in movies, they wouldn't have to train me and all I had to do was use brown stage makeup. It turns out it pays pretty good bucks, but I had debts from my spending spree that I need to pay off. I want to become a zoologist after I graduate. It is the only thing that I will excel at at school and I would get to work with animals.

Everything was starting to work out in my life. In till I saw her again.

Everyone thinks that she is older than me but really she isn't. I was just late in my growths spurts and she was so much more mature. She acted like she had the wisdom of a hundred year old woman yet looked so youthful while at the same time staying taller than me. It annoyed me to no end. Maybe that is why I was always trying to get on her nerves and make her smile... she hardly ever did, or maybe it was so that she never knew about my crush on her. She was only 19 when the Titans broke up, I was 20, yet she was still taller. Maybe I would be taller than her now... yes I know, who has there growth spurt at 20? I do.

I thought about her constantly she was the greatest what if in my life. I had had a crush on her but I never acted on it, she was too intimidating. She was such a mystery, from where she came from to where she was now. I never thought that I would see her again. That her image would haunt me for the rest of my life, never allowing me to move on.

I was still a part time actor but I had saved up enough from my stardom to finally go to Brown University. I was taking the standard zoology courses along with some things that I wanted to try out. French, English Lit., even Drama. I just figured, why not?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

I walked through the halls of Brown looking at all the tired hungover students. Too may frat parties I presume. It was nice to have no stare at me because I was green, I had Victor make me a ring that changed my skin and hair a normal color. My first class was French. I know what you are thinking, why is the infamous Beast Boy taking a french class? My mother used to speak it to me when I was young, but I lost it when she died, the language just made me feel closer to her and I want to pick it up again.

The french classroom's desks were organized into pairs facing the front of the room. All of them were full except for two seats at the front of the room. I sat down just before class was about to begin and pulled out a green notebook and pen. Just in the time, the bell had rung. The teacher closed the book that she had been reading, removed her glasses and moved front in center with a pen and a clipboard in hand. She was tall and looked like she had been in the military at one point. Her brown hair with grey streaks was pulled back into a tight bun. She was really tall and big with a blouse and skirt with pins on the collar. She wrote 'Private Holt' on the whiteboard. Oh yeah, she was former military.

"You will call me the name on the board nothing more, nothing less. You will call each other by their status followed by their last name's in this room. When I call your name please raise your hand, where you are seating will be your seats for the rest of the semester." Her voice was harsh and right to the point. She scared me to death already.

The only person that was not here was a Dr. Roth but Private Holt did not seem to upset about this though which surprised me. Obviously she knew this Dr. Roth, or she was just impressed by his/her status. Who the heck a Doctor already? No one else in the class was called Doctor.

Private Holt started us off with the alphabet, greetings, and how to introduce yourself to people. Wow this class sure moved fast, the first day and we were already working on this stuff. I was maybe going to have a harder time with this than I thought. I threw myself into paying attention and into taking notes.

Suddenly I heard the door open quietly at the back of the room, I didn't turn around like I normally do, I needed to keep up. A soft feminine voice spoke to the teacher in what sounded like perfect french. If that was Dr. Roth, than she was over an hour late to a three hour class. Private Holt nodded towards the direction of the voice.

"Do not make a habit of this Dr. Roth. You may sit next to Mr. Logan over there. You will be a little ahead of the rest of the class, maybe we can move you to a higher class at the end of the semester." She used a gentler voice with her than she used when addressing the entire class.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she sat down next to me and pulled out a purple pen and a blue notebook and started taking notes reminding me to do the same.

Towards the end of the class we got our first assignment from Private Holt. "You are seated in pairs at the moment, those will be your partners for everything for the rest of the semester, no switching, this isn't high school anymore. You will make a script with a conversation between you and your partner. In this conversation make sure to include introducing yourself, some form of hello and goodbye, and state where you are from. Then you will film it and hand in both the film and the draft to me next class. Dr. Roth please let Mr. Logan do his own work and give him minimal help. You have five minutes in the rest of class I suggest that you use it wisely."

I turned to my partner allowing myself to look at her for the first time.

I fought for my jaw to stay in place and not drop to the floor. She was drop dead model gorgeous. She was like a dark angel. She had dark hair that fell in curls and waves to about her mid back. Her eyes were big and so dark they looked almost purple beneath thin rimmed glasses. Her skin was so pale that it was almost gray and I couldn't find a single imperfection on the little skin that was actually showing. She wore a dark blue hoodie and baggy black jeans like she didn't care what people think and no make-up was visible. Her lips were dark and full and looks so soft. I knew this girl from somewhere, I am sure of it.

She was still writing in her journal. I looked down at what she was writing and saw her side of the script in perfect tiny handwriting almost complete. I waited in till she had put on her last period to clear my throat. Dr. Roth finally looked up to me. I was positive I knew her from somewhere but she gave no indication that she knew me.

My thoughts were interrupted by her voice. "When do you want to meet to film and edit this?"

Her voice was live a monotone velvety honey, I knew that voice. "Um... how about after class? I could write my part of the script now and than we can film it." I actually had no idea how I was going to do that, this class was moving awfully fast for me. She must have seen the distress on my face.

"You can use mine as a template and just fill in your own personal stuff if you want. Yes we can film after class. We can do it at my apartment, its close to the school and I will give you a ride." I nodded at her and she handed me her notebook and took out another one to start writing again.

I looked around the room, all the males were staring at her. Apparently I am not the only one that noticed her beauty. Was there anything that was not perfect about this girl? For the first time since the incident and the Titans broke apart I felt like maybe I could get over Raven. I had had the biggest crush on her, maybe I even loved her. I don't know, but I ruined it with the incident. After that she started closing off from the rest of the group, maybe that is why she never told anyone where she was. This Dr. Roth made me forget about her, even for just a few moments, it still gave me hope that I could move on.

Using her's as a template was really easy, maybe she could tutor me.

When the bell rang I handed her back her notebook and she put them both into her her black backpack. "Lead the way Dr. Roth." She stood up and I got a good look at her. She was maybe 5'10" and even through the baggy clothes I could tell through my animal senses that she was thin and curvy. She was tall but not taller than me, this was good, I was self conscious about my height for years, that wasn't something you just get over. I didn't have my growth spurt till age 20!

She lead me to a small black convertible and just hopped in with surprising agility, not even bothering to open the door. "Aren't you afraid that someone will steal this?"

"No one would dare." What did she mean by no one would dare? I barely knew a thing about this girl and I was already hooked. The sound of the engine starting reminded me to get in the car.

While she drove her hair flew behind her causing me to almost drool. Yes, I defiantly knew this person, but where was she from? She pulled into a fancy looking drive in that had big glass doors leading to the lobby. She hopped out again without opening the doors and threw the keys to the doorman. I watched her do this then enter the lobby.

The walls were marble and the floor was covered in thick plush carpeting. Everything was shiny and clean. It reminded me of a really fancy hotel, she must be super rich to live here.

She entered an all glass elevator and pushed the button with the number 15 on it with the word penthouse written next to it. Being in an enclosed environment with her made me smell her. She smelled like lavender, tea, and something dark and mysterious that was familiar.

Dr. Roth pulled out a card from her pocket and entered it into a slot outside the door with the number 01-15 on it. She opened the door and lead me inside to her living room. It was dark. Very dark. There was familiar looking masks, scrolls, books, and trinkets all over the place. There was thick Victorian style curtains that were a dark rich blue, to match the carpet, that blocked any sun from entering the room. There was no furniture except for bookshelves and a coffee table with a fancy hand held mirror.

Oh. My. Tofu.

I found myself not being able to move as I watched Dr. Roth open the curtains apologizing for the little amount of light in the room. Slowly after what seemed like hours but was only seconds I regained control of my body. "Raven? Is that you?"

She turned around sharply, eyes wide with slight fear. Quickly she went back to the calm monotone that was her emotionless face. "Um...no. Who is Raven? You must have mistaken me for someone else."

This was so Raven. I was sure of it. There was so many mixed emotions that were going through my head right now. She must have felt them because her small hands reached up to rub her temples before falling back down after she remembered she was pretending not to be Raven. "Raven I know that it is you."

Her eyes went slightly wide again. "Okay who are you and what do you want from me to cover this up?"

She didn't recognize me. I guess that I should expect this, it has been five years, a growth spurt, and a magical ring later. I didn't even recognize her at first, but still it hurt that she did not recognize her old friend.

"Raven, it's me Beast Boy." I took off my ring to prove my point, allowing my full greenness to come through. Her eyes widened even more with pure fear and confusion. When did I get so good at reading her? She must have learned how to fully control her powers because otherwise everything would be breaking left and right at this moment. The hood on her hoodie was pulled up by some invisible force, blocking her full face from my view.

She took a long, shaky, deep breath. "Okay now that we have got that all cleared up can we please start this project? I have a tutoring session in a hour and a half and I have other homework to do as well."

Was she just going to blow me off like that? Oh. No. That was not going to fly. At that moment I got really mad. "NO! Raven you are going to cancel that tutoring session. You are going to tell me where the heck you have been for the past FIVE FREAKING YEARS! We were all wondering and worrying about you! DO you you even care about your former team at all? You have been closed off from us since as early as the incident. If you are mad at me just freaking TELL me! Don't give me this silent treatment! You are going to sit here and tell me everything! You owe us that...you owe me that!"

I must have scared her because some tears came to her eyes and she sat down on the floor meekly like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. "Please don't hurt me." I wasn't mad anymore, now I was just sad that I made her scared. I wanted to comfort her and tell her that the incident would never happen again, but I couldn't. Instead I sat next to her and have her a hug. I didn't end up across the room like I normally do...but she also did not hug me back, oh well, at least there was some progress.

"I am not going to hurt you. You never need to be afraid of me, I'm sorry Rae." Her eyes slightly narrowed at the nickname. There is the girl that I know and love. Yes I said love, like the sister way, sorta. "But I need answers."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Titans.

This is actually my second fanfic if you are interested. My other story is in progress and is called Raven's Change. Here is the summary:

It has been years since Raven had joined the teen titans, now at 17 she starts to experience emotions... for a certain green boy. What happens when Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire leave them for a week alone and her entire family is a threat to the universe? Rated T because I am paranoid.

**Raven P.O.V.**

**I was ****terrified****. There was only one time in my life that I felt overpowered and that was the incident. Sure I had been defeated in battle before but I always felt that if I had really wanted to, I could have defeated them. Unlike the incident. **

It was only a few months before the Titans broke up when it happened. We were all gaining control over our powers, especially Beast Boy and I. The beast had not shown up since it had protected me that day. We all thought that it was gone for good. We were wrong. No one knows what fully happened the day that the beast came back, except for me. I will never forget it for as long as I live. Only Beast Boy can get to me in that way, and boy did he have me there.

All the progress that I had made started slipping away. I was losing control over my powers and emotions, I was becoming a threat to society. After that day I only came out of my room for missions and to say goodbye to them on that last day. I told no one where I was going and I hoped no one would ever find me. My hopes were fulfilled, in till this day.

My life as Dr. Rachel Roth had been amazing. No one knew who I was as I kept great lengths to keep my identity a secret. I used magic to make my skin seem less pale and my hair more black. I almost looked like I was fully human, I even got fake glasses to hide the fact that my eyes were purple. I was already on my second PhD at the age of 23 and I was very success full in the stock market.

Of course I knew where the other Titans were. Wither I liked it or not they all had a mental connection with me, influencing my decisions and giving me full knowledge on all their emotions. I knew that Cyborg was Victor Stone and had a car repair shop chain. I knew that Robin was now Nightwing and his real name was Richard Grayson. Starfire was still in Tamaran ruling her planet using the name Kori Anders. There was also of course the reason to my fears, Beast Boy. I knew that he was an actor and that his last name was Logan but I wasn't paying attention when the Private Holt told me his last name. He looked so different too, with the ring on he had blond hair, blue eyes, and a tan complexion. He was also a lot taller than I remember, maybe around 6'0".

How did I not see the signs that it was him though. Why did I ignore the feeling that I had that something was wrong? Now he was standing in my apartment yelling at me to give him answers. What if the beast made an appearance and another incident happened? I don't think that I would make it out alive a second time. He of course had no idea what he put me through as he has no memory of the event.

All that work to get away and learn to fully control my powers apparently came to naught. Of all the Titans to see again why did it have to be him? I probably looked like a big baby right now, well he was the only thing in this life that scared me. I wasn't used to the feeling.

When he hugged me I couldn't move. If I told him all that he asked would he go away? Or at least let me run again? "What do you want to know? I am a very busy person Garfield so lets get this over with."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

She was scared there was no doubt about it, but she also seemed kind of mad at the same time. Did she really hate me that much? What exactly happened with the incident? The look in her eye told me if I mentioned that day again she would throw me out the window, and as I haven't shifted in 5 years and I am 15 stories up, I don't think that it would be good for my health. At least Raven was willing to talk at all, that's more than I usually get from her.

Where do I start? There was so much I wanted to know. Now that I found my Rae I don't think I will ever let her out of my sight again. She took my silence as an opportunity to break the spell that she had on herself. Her hair changed back to purple and her skin became grayer Even her eyes underneath the glasses turned back to their original violet, she took the spectacles off and placed it next to the mirror. As she took of her hood I gasped and stared at her open mouthed. She had on her old uniform and did it fit like a glove or what. I could see every curve, with her flat stomach with the belly button visible due to my animal senses. She was beautiful she had only grown more so over the years, she looked less childlike. I looked up at her face and noticed for the first time that it was thinner and angular, her lips had grown more full.

She reached into her backpack and took out her cloak before taking off the baggy jeans and putting the hood up, blocking her full face from my view, I didn't like it. "Uh uh, Rae. You will not be able to hide under your cloak this time, please put the hood back down, I want to be able to look you in the eye with no shadows blocking my view." She swallowed and took down the hood, clearly nervous about showing herself in her uniform again.

"Then can you please stop staring at me like that? It's reminds me of an animal hunting it's prey." Raven winced at her own words, clearly something happened the day of the incident that she did not want to share.

"Sorry I did not mean to stare, its just that we all didn't know what happened to you. What have you been doing these past five years? Seriously Rae, a doctor? Shouldn't you be like 30 to be one?" She smirked at my stupidity, probably glad that she was on familiar ground with me. Me being stupid, and her being a genius.

"It doesn't really matter what age you are, just that you are smart enough to pass the courses. Yes I am working on my second PhD now. I went to Brazil for a year to master my powers and find out more about my kind and my father. That's why all my belongings aren't shattered right now. I am also still in the hero business, I even worked with Nightwing for a while, he just didn't no it was me. He tried his hardest to figure out who it was though."

"I think that I heard about this from him. Seriously that was you? Didn't you scare all the prisoners that escaped from the prison so badly that they all couldn't move? There was like 500 prisoners there! How the heck did you do it? Nightwing was obsessed about finding you to thank whoever did that, he wouldn't have been able to handle it without you."

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "It wasn't that hard. All I had to do was show them my full demonic side and they couldn't stop shaking like a leaf and turned paler than me." Had I seen this demonic side? I had seen a little bit of it when she scared Dr. Light but was that her demon side full on. Probably not. Did I even want to know about it or see it? Again, no, the prisoners were still in therapy. They haven't tried to escape since.

But she still had not answered the big question that was on my mind. "Why did you just disappear Raven? I missed you so much, we all missed you. We didn't even know if you were still alive."

The calm that she had had a few moments before was now gone, replaced by a defeated and scared look. She wasn't going to tell me, that much was obvious. Maybe I could get her calm again because now she was trembling. "Sorry I won't ask that again. Can we pretend like I didn't ask that? I want to be friends again Rae, you look like you could use a friend too. Can I ask a different question?" She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "How the heck did you get so rich? How much money do you have anyway? Do you even have a job?"

She look relived that I kept my and did not ask about her running away again. "I don't have a job, except for tutoring. I am the princess of a former planet and I am good in the stock market." She was a princess? There was so much that I did not know about her.

"What is your full name? I never really thought to ask you. Some friend I am, I don't even know your name." She gave a sympathetic small smile at my attempt to make things lighter in the room.

"It's Rachel Roth. Do you have any more questions or can I go now? I don't want to have to cancel the session. I will just magically put you in the french video, I will even make your accent not perfect and sound like you." Was there anything more that I wanted to ask her? Now that my outburst was over I didn't really know what to say. She just left me there in the room and entered a room that looked like a kitchen with all black cabinets and furniture. She came back out with a cup of tea in her hand. "Huh. Usually I can't get you to shut up."

"I actually do have three more easy questions."

"Okay, care to elaborate?"

"Why are you taking french one if you are clearly ahead of the class? Will you see the rest of the team with me? Will you run away from us again the second I am not looking your way?"

"Because I want to add a tenth language to my list and I thought the kids would be smarter. No, I don't want anyone to know that I am still around. And yes, I will. You know me to well and I like to stay unknown."

She was dead serious when she said all of this, I had no doubt that she was going to follow through. The problem was I didn't want that to happen. "Than you are never going to leave my sight." She cocked an eyebrow and her head to the side, surprised at my words.

"You can't watch me forever. I am easy to lose in the shadows." She tossed me one of the keys from a hook on the wall. "Give this to the doorman and he will give you a car that you can use to get back." Raven snapped her fingers and her appearance as a human resurfaced. Then she sunk into the shadows before I could even get a word in. Yes she was going to be tricky to keep an eye on, that was certain. But it was also certain that I would not lose my Raven again. Not this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Raven P.O.V.**

****I meant it when I said to Beast Boy that I would leave when he wasn't looking. It was his eyes that changed my mind. They were like sad green orbs that melted my ice heart. Why did he have to be so lovable? He was the guy that destroyed me five years ago, the guy that shock my very being, and I was trusting him. The look on his face when I told him yes deflated my anger towards him.

I need to get away from him, soon I will be forgetting there is a reason to stay fearful in his presence, I would find myself trusting him completely for a second time. I wasn't going to let myself make that mistake again. The sooner I got away from his puppy eyes and cute green frown the better. I took a key from the blue hook next to the door an tossed it to him, he caught it. After giving him instructions I did't really think about, I left the room. I really was late for a tutoring session.

I barely nodded to the doorman in thanks when he brought my car around to the front. Yeah I am a billionaire, so what? All the Titans got tons of money every year, I had had nothing to spend it on. I crawled into another convertible (I have several of them) very aware of the green eyes looking at me from the back seat.

"What do you want Beast Boy? You may be a tick at the moment but I can still sense you. Is that the first time you have changed since your last movie? Wasn't that a year ago? You know you are really starting to tick me off."

He changed back to human and by the wince I could tell it hurt...good. "First off good one Rae, I was a tick and I am ticking you off!" I rolled my eyes at the laugh that escaped him from that, I hadn't meant to say a joke and he knew it. "Yes it is the first time since the movie, but each animal kind of animal I have to practice. I haven't turned into anything big, small, or can fly since the Titans broke up. Huh, broke up sounds like the Greek dudes dating and then breaking up, huh." Yep it was official he was still very much so ADD. "Duh, Rae. I am here to make sure that you don't run away." Of course only Beast Boy would follow me everywhere I go to make sure I wouldn't leave.

"Well is there anything I can say that will make you stop following me around?"

"Nope. Not unless you promise that you won't run away again." I couldn't promise that. I may be a demon but I am not going to lie to a former team mate, that is just not done unless you are protecting them.

"I can't promise that Beast Boy. Uh! Well at least stay human, I would rather not be seen talking to a green dog when I am trying to act normal." He slipped back on the ring on his finger making him appear somewhat normal. "Okay good. You won't follow me to the bathroom will you?"

"That is where people break out of prison. I will follow you to the door and stand guard. How about that?" I shrugged trying to let him know that I didn't care about him following me around. Really I was screaming on the inside, loudly. "You really don't like this do you?" Dang it. Why did he have to know me so well?

"Just shut up and let me drive. I have to teach a 16 year old girl how to play the organ." He whistled at the word organ. "Yes that's right BB some people actually can play an instrument." He grinned at my snarly remark. "What are you grinning at?"

"That is the first time you called me BB. I like it. Does this mean I can call you Rae?" He was teasing me. The bastard was teasing me. Why the heck was I enjoying it so much?

"No it does not. Now shut up before I throw you out of the vehicle and run you over." He shut up after that apparently he could tell that I was being serious. He didn't say another word in till we got back to my penthouse 3 hours later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

She didn't like that I was following her. If looks could kill, a whole city block would have been destroyed from the look that Raven was giving me while her student tuned the instrument. It was worth it. To know that she was actually here, was just incredible. I almost couldn't believe it. The girl was perfect in every way shape and form and to watch her teach others to strive for her perfection was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. Her glasses would fall to the edge of her nose as she leaned down to correct an error that the student made and she would use kind gentle soothing tones that I have never heard from her. I liked that side to her. The sweet, gentle, caring, compassionate side that she tries so desperately to hide. I liked that she was getting comfortable enough around me to let that side show of her. I don't want this moment to end.

"Beast Boy. Beast Boy!" Someone was shaking my arms and she sounded annoyed but this chair is so comfortable. "Beast Boy. Garfield Mark Logan is this what you call making sure I don't run away? Its a good thing that you look adorable when you sleep otherwise I would be gone." The duty that I had given myself came rushing back to me... and something that she said.

"You think I am cute Rae?" I opened one of my eyes to find her cheeks blood red. Oh that was cute, I didn't know that Raven could blush.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now get your lazy butt to the car or I'll throw you to my apartment, and yes, I am perfectly capable." I gulped, my butt still remembers how good she was at throwing me out the window.

"I am up. I am up like GPA." She gave me her well rehearsed look that said you are the biggest moron and walked out the door in her blue converse, her student no where to be found. I ran to catch up with the beautiful girl... well there is something that happens often. "Hey were is your student?"

"Her parents picked her up an half an hour ago."

"What did you do for that half an hour? Did you really like looking at this beautiful face that much?"

"In your dreams BB. I went out to get a Starbucks next door." Sure enough she held up a paper cup in her hand that I didn't notice before. Wow I am great at this whole babysitting thing. She went out and got Starbucks for half an hour without me noticing. "I needed some alone time to catch up on my reading and you aren't exactly letting me have that time." That was unfortunately fair.

"You know Rae, if you just promise that you won't just leave again then I promise to leave you alone." She looked at my with that sad look in her eyes again. I knew that she was being cautious of her words right now, thinking them through over and over in her mind.

"You don't understand Gar. You don't know what happened that night, what the beast did to me that night. If you knew than you would understand but I can't tell you, Gar. This is my burden to bear in life."

The look in her purple eyes was shattering. Here was the girl that I almost certainly was falling in love with, be scared of me. Scared of growing close to me and her past again. The truth was I didn't know what happened that night, and I am the one that was hurting her. The only other one present besides the broken scared little girl next to me. Why doesn't she understand that I want her to trust me with what happened that night of the incident. She looked away from me, staring at the space above her car that we were walking towards, the color in her face turning a shade of pure white.

"Rae. Stop look at me, please." She didn't look at me. I gently took her chin in my hand and tilted it towards my face. "Rae what you said is true. I don't understand but please make me understand. I am so sorry for whatever it was that night that I did. I want to know what I did to you Rae. Please tell me what happened. I want you to trust me again. Please Rae, let me in."

She looked at me for a few moments while the color again in her face turned back to normal. Slowly and unsure she nodded with tiny movements of her head. "Maybe tomorrow." Well that was a bigger start than I thought that I would get. I gave her a hug then and for the first time since Malichoir, she hugged me back.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Raven P.O.V.**

Why did I agree to talking to him about that night? Didn't he understand that I don't want to tell him because he will never forgive himself? He will be scared for life, why did he have to be so sweet and caring about it? And those eyes were so full of compassion that I just melted right there. If he was ugly and mean I would have been able to say no to him, but no he had to be cute and caring. Uh, what am I saying? I am RAVEN, the master of darkness and emotion. I shouldn't be having meltdowns next to my car. So why was I? I shook my head to clear my thoughts away from his arms around me in a hug.

"Uh, uh Rae. You have already agreed their is no backing down now." He thought that I was disagreeing with him now. He pulled away from the hug to look me in the eye, he had a stubborn little boy look that was adorable. Oh no. I needed to gain control of the situation...NOW.

"I wasn't shaking my head to say no, I was shaking it to clear my head from all your pesky emotions. Now that we have this all cleared up can we go now? I have so much work to do for my classes tomorrow, which means that you have to be silent," I said all this in my normal monotone voice. One-zero Raven. Oh gosh I was turning into Beast Boy.

Before he could say anything to make me crumple in his arms again, I climbed into the drivers seat. "You know Rae. There is such a thing as opening the door."

"Then there is no point in having a convertible and don't call me Rae." I gave him a look that said 'shut up or I'll throw you into the Underworld.' He shut up after that. Therefore the drive was quiet and uneventful. I focused on thinking about an attack plan for the massive amount of work that I had to do. I even forgot that he was there in-till I shut the apartment door in his face and he screamed.

"RAE! I thunk you broke my nose!" I opened the door to let him in, no matter how much I jut wanted to leave him there. Wait how can I say that? I didn't want to leave him there outside my door. That was to cruel for him.

"Sorry Beast Boy. I don't think that it is broken though. Let me have a closer look at it. He leaned down so that I could see the green nose that now had a few drops of red blood, like Christmas colors. I grabbed a tissue and started to gently squeeze it to stop the blood flow.

"Rae?" I looked into his eyes when he called out that stupid nickname, ready to tell him to stop, his expression made me falter. He looked like a little boy that didn't know what to do. It was like he was having a debate held inside his head, I could feel the internal debate of emotions, one of them was love. This wasn't the first time that I read this of him, but it was the first time that I shared the feeling.

I kissed him.

He was shocked at first and then responded, much to my relief. It felt like I was on cloud nine. His lips were in sync with mine and I had to put my hand behind his head to pull him down to my level. He put his own hand around my waist and gripped it like he was afraid it would disappear. After a minute I remembered who this was and who I was. I was Raven, I could hurt him or someone around us without even trying. Demons weren't meant to be loved or to love, especially with someone who hurt them so badly. I had to stop this, no matter how much I liked it. Suddenly so that he wouldn't be able to respond, I pulled away.

"Goodnight Garfield " My formal tone sounded shaky even to me. So much for getting work done tonight. "Take any of the spare bedrooms or go home, whatever you want." I exited so that he wouldn't see how much our kiss affected me. What the heck was I thinking? Stupid Rachel, stupid, stupid Rachel! For the first time in my life the pure darkness of my room did little to comfort me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don' own the Teen Titans, no matter how much I want to.**

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

I just could not get that goofy grin off my face. She may not want to, but she wants me. Judging from the look on her face when she pulled away from our kiss, she wanted me badly. The moment she was willing to accept that, I was willing to be what she needed.

My cell phone went off. Uh, now was not a good time, I needed to make a plan to get me and Raven together.

Quickly so that she would not hear it I pulled it out of my front left pocket and turned it off. Only Raven deserved my full attention right now. I needed to talk to her, maybe telling me what happened that night would give us the closure that we needed to move on from the past. Whatever it was that happened it was keeping her from moving on to being something more.

I took the short hallway to what I knew was her bedroom door. There was no sound coming from it, and I mean NO sound. I hear an ant crawling across a leaf and so the fact that there was no sound bothered me, something had to be wrong. Or she was gone. Raven couldn't leave me after she had gotten me so wrapped around her finger, I now needed her. I was prepared to overturn every last stupid rock in this planet to find her so I could beg and grovel.

But there was no need to jump to conclusions, she could just be asleep and happened to soundproof her room so well that I couldn't hear her. Yeah that had to be it, she wouldn't just leave me like that. I knocked on her door softly hoping that she would answer. She didn't. Okay, now there is a reason to panic.

I turned the black doorknob so fiercely that I was afraid that it was going to break. "RAVEN! Where are you? Are you okay? Do you need me?!" I fell to my knees when I realized that no one was here. She had left me, I need here. "Raven, you can't leave me, I love you", I whispered.

My communicator from better times beeped. I couldn't talk to anybody right now, not when Raven left me. I ignored the familiar and usual soothing sound to wallow in self pity. As soon as the beeping stopped it started again. Whoever it was that wanted to talk to me wanted to talk to me really badly. Frustrated I pulled out my old communicator, Cyborg's smiling face lit up the screen.

"Beast Boy! You are never going to believe this! Raven's communicator just came back online! After all these years I know where I can find her! I can finally see my little sister again!" A sense of relief washed over me, she was ready to face her past. She wasn't leaving me, she was facing everything. "What's wrong Beast Boy? You don't seem to happy about this, I thought that you would be ecstatic! You are always talking about wanting to find her."

I wanted to tell him all that had happened but I just wanted those moments to just be between me and Raven. "No! Sorry I am so happy right now! I am just shocked that she turned her communicator back on. I thought she didn't want us to find her. I wonder what changed?"

"I honestly don't know but whatever it is I am glad. I really need to see my little sister again, it's been five years since I have heard from her. I think that is time that our family got back together how about you?"

"I think that is a great idea Cyborg! But aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? You haven't even talked to Raven yet!"

"It is not like I haven't tried. She won't answer her communicator even though it is on. I can track her though, maybe even see all that her communicator is seeing. I am not going to give up on this lead, she is my little sister. I miss my family, I still had you guys but our family wasn't complete without her you know? Our family needs to be together again. It just hasn't been the same without the moody, self absorbed, judgmental, and dark Raven that I know." He had no idea how much I knew exactly what he was talking about, without Raven, our former team was just a dis-functional, pathetic group of people that couldn't get anything done.

"Yeah I think that I know exactly what you are talking about. So where is she? I will meet you there maybe we can convince her to come back to us."

"That is the part that is weird, get this her communicator says that she is at Titan's Tower. It makes no sense, but honestly I don't care where she is as long as I get to see her again." I understood exactly what he was saying.

**Raven P.O.V. **

My room just wasn't comforting enough. This is one of those times that I wish the Titans were still together I could always count on Cyborg to eat so much meat and make a fool of himself, or Beast Boy to make a stupid comment, or Starfire to make a mess of the English language, always ultimately making me feel better.

No matter how much I tried I couldn't make this room seem as dark and comforting as my old room in the Titan's tower. I also couldn't stay in the same house as Beast Boy, he made me want things that I wasn't about to ask for. His green eyes made me forget that I was a demon that wasn't meant to forgive and love. Both of which I suddenly felt the urge to do when I was in his greenly presence.

I heard his phone ring a few times than stop. I needed to get out of here, clear my head, remember better times, and meditate. I told myself that I would only go back to the Tower if there was an emergency. I qualify this as one.

I sensed Beast Boy's steps towards my room, slowly I melted into the shadows. The familiar surrounding's of my room brought back the memories of when I had a calm mind. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath..."


End file.
